Innocent Eyes
by Deviant Dream
Summary: Theresa's life, from the beginning. Losing her sight was not the only challenge. M for sex scenes and violence. I see there alot of people reading this, R&R for updates.
1. Taken

_I do not own Fable or anything about it._

* * *

She could feel the burning of everything around her. Her lips were parted so slightly, the air of ash seeped its taste in her mouth. She could't help but stare at her father, the man who seemed like he would always be there. She frowned and her eye brows raised "Father..." She felt her tears glassing up but she shook her head free. Her hair draped by her ears adding to the sweat caused by the extreme hellish heat.

She pushed her hand further as well her body, underneath the bed till her foot hit the wall. The sound of crackling fire met her ears, as well as villagers screaming. The bandit man laughed as he took out his sword from her father. Her mother stood strong and tall but shed tears of lost. "You Bastard!" She cried out. The mother picked up a dull kitchen knife that she had used to put milked butter on this morning's brown bread and triwled it around her fingers with skill. "Ah hello there, bhaha!" The bandit charged at the woman, but with a flick of a thin pale wrist the knife had been thrown and struck the the bandit in between the eyes. He fell backwards and slid snake like down their house's foot steps.

"Theresa," The mother called to her child and held out her hand "Come on let's go whi-" Suddenly a black leather hand came up and covered tightly the mother's jaw and with one single hand had thrown her to the left side of him. Theresa's mother hit with a thud, the wooden panels shook letting Theresa hold her breath. "Tell me where the boy is." The voice was deep and dark. Mostly like a demons. The beautiful mother looked up at the masked man with strong swriled emotions in her eyes. No fear could be found though. "Tell me where the boy is, Red." The demoic man was not asking, he was demaning.

The mother drawn her red knee boots closer to her so she could sit up indian style. The hooded man reached for her hair and grabbed it in his right fist to yank her up. "Tell me." She only stared at him in anger. "Damn women!" He had seemed to pick the mother up by the roots and thrown her into the already cracked wall. Letting a picture frame of the family from last year fall and smash on her head. The painting flew into the on coming flames of the neighbor's scorching house. "Fine then if thats the way you want it..." The tall man had picked up Theresa's mother by her pink shirt, that father had bought her for their 14th anniversary and tossed her over to two bandit men.

"Do what ever is necessary to make her talk." He motioned with his hand.

Theresa's heart was beating fast, as sounds became more crisp. Her finger nails lightly scratched at the floor beneath her. "Now, now.." Said the deep voice. "Don't think I have forgotten about you." Her eyes went wide and dashed around the room as a common bandit's sword ripped through the mattress and barley grazed the side of rib. She tried her best to move to the side but her hand was grabbed in a matter of a split second. She was lifted off the ground her scarred feet not touching the heated wood. "Hello there." She was tossed on the riped mattress the bed legs shaking. "Tell me where is your brother." His fingers grabbed on tightly to her small chin.

Her eyes were glossy, not from crying but just from the natural shimmer of the fire. "Im waiting for your awnser." She kept starring at him blankly. No emotion. The man's thumb tugged slightly on her lower lip. "Tell me child, where is your brother and I won't hurt you." Theresa's tropical leaved eyes kept staring into the yellow eyes before her. She refused to tell him or make a noise.

"Get away from me!" Her mother voice shouted as her flesh was being ripped down her leg. Theresa's focused averted to her mother. As she was being punched, kicked and slashed while being interrogated by the dirty men. Her mother's long brown hair now had red blood on it from the gash in her head. One man slowly pressed his foot on her ankle, adding more and more pressure. The mother bit her lip to muffle out any pain. Theresa tried to avoid eye contact but the man with the mask grabbed her cheek firmly and force her to watch.

She did in silence.

After a minute, what had seemed like an hour, the man guided her back to him. "If you do not wish the same fate tell me what I want to know. She still simply stared at him. Aggravation was crawling underneath his skin. "Tell me now." She was being pinned up against the wall nailed by his hand on her thin shoulder. His knee was brought up on to the bed and nested between her legs. Theresa felt un-easy for a different reason now. "I'm tired of wasting my time on you!" He grabbed her by the side of her long neck and threw her down onto her back. She was know laying down, her pillow had fallen and the sheets were bunched up by her calves.

The hooded, masked man glared down at her. If only a person could see what was running through his cold veins. He was getting impatient at this young girl. Her pony tails hung by either ears that was constructed of long brown, oddly pink tint hair. Her lips were big for a child of her age. Even though there was a thin layer of dust anyone could clearly tell that the girl had a clear ivory complexion. Freckles dotted across her nose and ran off to her cheeks, they were light and most likely were to fade.

He was looking at her beauty, she resembled so much of her heroic mother...

"One more time," His hand tighten around Thresa's throat

The only diffrence between her and her mother...

"tell me where your brother is hiding."

...When this young girl stared at him she had no emotion in her innocent eyes.

He finally grew impatent and leaned on top of the young child, her heart was beating slower. Her lip was shivering and, she felt his blood curling grin behind the mask. She felt his power. He locked both of her legs between his own. "No! Thresea!" He mother bawled from her brown and purple lips, then was back handed, blood split from her lip.

He took out his sword from it's holder and looked her in the eyes one last time till stabbing the right eye with a swift movement. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and began to claw at the hand that held her so tightly. He twisted the sword, as crimson was painting it. Her left eye began tearing up. "Stop it! no!" The mother fought despretly to get to her kin. He pulled out his sword, yanking out the cord that held her eye to her socket and simply shook the sword. The jelly ball fell on the wooden planks. Theresa mother was speechless, but tears were flowing. The red demon took his sword again, almost happily, carved out the soaked eye. Theresa screeched and was now dry sobbing as the green ball rolled to the side of her face, leaving a sticky trail.

Blood was flowing out of her eyes, and she was jerking her head to the opposite side were her lost vision laid. "Now," he dis mounted from the girl and rubbed her blood off his sword the bottom of her white a pink dress. "Bring them with us." Theresa's hands were brought up to her face to cover over her black sockets, thick smelling liquid covered her webbings. Her dry heaving was slowly calming. She coughed heavily now feeling polluted oxygen filling her lungs. Two padded hands had now grasped her, nothing felt like the ghouls hands. The air was nearly knocked out as her tummy hit the mans shoulder, her hands still clutched onto her face.

"Theresa Theresa!" She could hear the low voice of her beloved mother. "Tie her hands up!" One red hair bandit said to the other. There was not a fight left after they were taken away into the arcane forest.

* * *

R&R


	2. Alone

Theresa head was now hanging, she had blacked out from the overwhelming pain. The bandit that had carried her 7 miles in wood put her down forcing her body to rest on the trees branch and trnck. Her mother was limp as she was thrown to the ground. "Dear, dear scarlet" the demoic man stood above her. "Shame you don't have any fight left." She looked up at him with jade eyes "... You bastard...you took my husband's life and my child's sight." Scarlet's face was then pushed on to the ground. The precky grass was digging into her soft bruised cheek. "Wouldn't matter anyways." Jack admitted with a gentlemen voice. The sharpen heel of the boot dug deep into scarlet's cheek bone, she had wanted to whimper but refused too give him the pleasure.

"It's funny ever since that fight with those beast in the forest you haven't been the same." He sounded slightly annoyed at that simple fact. "Maybe you could have fought me and my men, saved your husband," His metal boots shined in the white moon light as Jack strolled to the blacked out girl whose face was covered in dry blood. He stroked the child's hair in a mocking of love manner. "...maybe your child would still have her sight, could have seen the whole world." He then started rubbing the girls cheek, the dried blood chipped off with the flick of his hand.

"Stop touching her!" Scarlet hollered. She was desppretly try to get up. She wanted to save her child. The brown hair beauty was confident that her son was ok, he had always knew what to do in a pinch. "Why should I?" Jack tilted his head to the side. His dark honey eyes were piercing the tormented willow's soul. "Please ...Leave her alone..." Scarlet put her face back to the ground and tears were forming in her eyes.

Jack simply laughed at this.

"Take Scarlet Robe with us." He said to the strongest bandit leader, Alfred. Alfred was notable considering his red hair, which is hard to find in this world. Jack turned to the frail blind doll. On of her pig tails have gotten lose put one still stood up. "She truly is beautiful isn't she Scarlet, just like you." Everyone could sense his perverted grin. His fingers reached out to the knocked out girl to touch her cotton hair. "Stop it please...leave her alone..." Scarlet begged for the last time now coughing. Her gashes on the widows body were wide and bleeding non stop, just like her fight with the balvirens.

"Fine then you get what you wish for, Scarlet." Jack walked with a light pace, his hands folded behind his back. "Lets continue men." He charmed. The men fallowed him behind, non of them looking back at the blind Theresa.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_She could have sworn she was dreaming. She could feel the throbbing in her black pits. Theresa took a step forward with cut bleeding hands. Her eyes still closed, her eyelashes dried in blood. Cool air had brushed upon her skin, an errie shiver along her spine. The feelings were odd but calming. _

_"I want my brother and mother..." She tried to cry but the tears could not be produced. Only water droplets from above. The ticked their way slowly upon her, almost relaxing her sore body. Theresa wiggled her toes in the pillowed mud, she dug her heels into the squishy liquid. A small smile spread across her lips. This was fun but felt scary. She didn't know why either. She tried takeing step forward, sadly a pain of shock went into her knee cap. She fell into the soft mud, keeping her chin raised to avoid mud on her cheeks. _

_"Child." A voice called out to her. Theresa looked up with a frown on her face. "Wh-who's there?" Her voice was shaking. Theresa's pink palms sunk in the mud. "You will change, Child. You're path is still long and needs your foot steps." The voice sounded cold and hunting yet the same time wise. "What do you mean?" Theresa asked innocently. "Open your eyes child." At first the young girl in pink hesitated but slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise everything was mildly clear, if you were to ignore the light film of blue. The droplets of water froze in mid air, some were seen clashing in the ground._

_"I don't understand..." Theresa stared at the young girl who stood in front of her. She wore an elegant robe with teal and gold elaborate designs. Sacred chains hung on the hood which covered the girls eyes. "You see other things around you, your world will expand." The voice was calm and sounded more childish then Theresa. The mysterious hooded girl lifted up her hands slightly to show what looked like a paper with ancient scribbles on it. "You hold your future." The girls purple clothed fingers worked in harmony on the paper. Lights were beaming from the creases, almost making everything unseeable again. _

_"What's going on?" Theresa sheild her eyes. "Make the choices." The hidden girl said when everything fizzled into a pale blue._

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

When the young girl awoke she felt the ground around her. Soft wet grass and her tangled hair in her face. She sat up on her knees then winced in laid her palms on the ground to take pressure of her knee cap, she did not know what happened. Her finger tips found a old hard root of an ancient tree. She guided her hands against the root on to the tree trunk. Her eyes were still closed, she had a slight admiration of the organic designs.

"Hello is any one...here?" She called out into the embracing night. She slumped on the tree's base and rested her head on her own shoulder. Genetly rubbing her bruised knee cap she recalled her dream of the girl. Theresa sighed. "Mother.." she murmured to her self. She was awfully tired and needed her rejuvenation. She folded her hands on her lap and scooted her knees to her side.


End file.
